Soy Mejor
by Stian Lossantos
Summary: Mi regalo de aniversario para mi Orito


**Soy mejor**

**Por: Kory Asakura**

Un chico de cabellera larga hasta el piso de color celeste y puntas de azul marino, ojos azules, de 15 años se encontraba sentado en un columpio, su cara mostraba tristeza y decepción, lagrimas brotaban de su ojos azules como el mar, sus labios raramente se abrían, y solo para decir: Mako…

"Kory, nii-san, ¿que te pasa?" pregunta un chico igualito a Kory más que con el pelo mas corto.

"Zero…" murmura el chico pelilargo a su gemelo y lo abraza soltando el llanto mas fuerte.

"Nii-san, calmate, que paso, cuéntame" dice el gemelo menor

"Ese maldito de Kinomiya, desde que se hizo el campeón de beyblade trae a las chicas tras de él, lo odio"

**_Dame sólo una razón   
Para herir mi corazón   
Yo sé bien que soy mejor   
Que cualquier extraño_**

****

****

"¿Qué es lo que paso exactamente nii-san?" pregunta Zero

"Pues…."

///Flashback\\\

"Hoy se lo diré, seré valiente, aunque siempre lo he sido, jajajaja" dice Kory quien caminaba al parque donde había citado a una chica, una chica de ojos de color jade y pelo de medianoche, su nombre es Makoto Hayama, al entrar al parque Kory ve a Makoto besándose con otro chico, con un chico de pelo del mismo color que Makoto, y ojos azules, es irreconocible, se trata de Takao Kinomiya, el campeón mundial de beyblade, Kory sale corriendo dejando un ramo de flores y una carta"

\\\Fin del Flashback///

"Eso es lo que paso, pero no me voy a quedar así, se que soy mejor que ese Kinomiya, lo derrotare y tendré el amor de Hayama-chan" dice Kory muy confiadamente.

**_Eres alguien especial   
Una niña sin igual   
Yo no aceptaría el poder perderte   
por tu nuevo amor _**

"Se nota que la quieres mucho nii-san" dice Zero mostrando una sonrisa

"Si, así es touto-san, ella es mi sol que me ilumina mi día, y mi luna que me alumbra en la oscuridad, ella es mi cielo y mi infierno, mi vida, ella lo es todo para mí, por eso peleare por ella hasta el fin"

"Que cute eres nii-san n_n"

**_Sabes no dejo de verte y verte   
Tú me vuelves loco   
Loco por tu amor _**

**_Sabes sueño con besarte, amarte   
Tú me tienes loco   
Loco por tu amor_**

Al día siguiente en clase….

'Hay Makoto, como quisiera tenerte junto a mi, me vuelves loco, te veo y no puedo tenerte, te amo, pero tu no me correspondes, quisiera besarte, pasar mis tiempos contigo, te amo, te adoro, tan solo me dieras una oportunidad, ojalá leas la carta que te deje hoy'

En la salida…

"Kinomiya, te reto a una beybatalla" dice Kory al moreno.

"Con gusto acepto tu reto viejo, pero dudo que me ganes" se preparan para jugar.

En otro lado…

Cierta chica de pelo de color medianoche leía una carta que encontró en su casillero el día de hoy, se veía un dibujo de un chico peliazul mal hecho al parecer era Kory, junto a una canción.

"Asakura-kun, Kory, no lo sabia" decía para si la chica.

"Kinomiya esta beybatallando, vamos a verlo, al parecer esta ganando" dice un chico que estaba junto a un compañero cerca de Makoto

"Y contra quien esta jugando?" pregunta el compañero

"Contra Asakura" dice el chico

"¿Cuál de todos?" dice el otro chico

"Contra Koori" dice el chico

"Vamos, sera interesante" los dos chicos corren

"Asakura-kun esta peleando con Takao?" se pregunta para ella misma y sale corriendo.

**_No podría yo seguir   
Hazle caso a mi sentir   
De verdad no puedo ya   
Ven aquí a mi lado _**

'No puedo perder, si no, Makoto no se fijara en mí nunca' piensa Kory

"Ves viejo, no puedes ganarme, soy mejor que tu" dice Takao

"Cállate, vamos cydrax" dice el chico Asakura

"Vamos Dragoon" dice Takao y su beyblade casi logra sacar al de Kory

'No, no puedo perder' piensa Kory

"VAMOS KORY-KUN" 

"Makoto?" se sorprende Kory y voltea a ver que Makoto lo estaba apoyando "Voy a ganar, para ti Makoto, CYDRAX, ONDA CONGELANTE" El ataque de Cydrax congela el plato y hace que Dragoon batalle, esto lo aprovecha Cydrax para sacarlo del plato haciendo ganador a Kory "Gane!!!!"

"Ganaste O_O" dice Takao

"Gano O_O" dice todos los chicos que veían la beybatalla.

"Ya se que saben conjugar ¬¬" dice Makoto, va y abraza a Kory "que bien que ganaste Kory-kun n_n"

"Gracias" dice Kory todo rojo por que Makoto lo esta abrazando.

"Podemos platicar a solas Kory?" pregunta la chica de ojos jades

"OK" 

Ya en el parque, en un lugar donde pocas personas pasan…

"Kory, yo…"

"Leiste la canción?" dice Kory todo rojo

"Si" igual de roja que Kory

"Que bueno" 

"Kory, yo, quiero decirte que"

"Yo te amo Mako" dice Kory mas rojo y con una sombra en los ojos.

"Yo también Kory n_n" dice la chica haciendo que los ojos de Kory brillen al igual que su sonrisa.

Los dos chicos se besan, y al terminar e beso, Makoto le pide un favor a Kory

"Podrias, cantarme la canción?" dice Makoto

"Como no n_n"

**Dame sólo una razón   
Para herir mi corazón   
Yo sé bien que soy mejor   
Que cualquier extraño **

**Eres alguien especial   
Una niña sin igual   
Yo no aceptaría el poder perderte   
por tu nuevo amor **

**Sabes no dejo de verte y verte   
Tú me vuelves loco   
Loco por tu amor **

**Sabes sueño con besarte, amarte   
Tú me tienes loco   
Loco por tu amor**

**No podría yo seguir   
Hazle caso a mi sentir   
De verdad no puedo ya   
Ven aquí a mi lado **

**Eres alguien especial   
Una niña sin igual   
Yo no aceptaría el poder perderte   
Por tu nuevo amor **

**Sabes no dejo de verte y verte   
Tú me vuelves loco   
Loco por tu amor **

**Sabes sueño con besarte, amarte   
Tú me tienes loco   
Loco por tu amor**

"Te amo Kory" 

"Y yo a ti Oro"

Fin

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este fic es dedicado a mi Orito de mi vida, por el tercer mes que tenemos juntos, jejeje, dejen reviews.


End file.
